Dark Desires
by angelicdhampir2oo4
Summary: I can't really describe this, other than it's dark, has sexual situations, cursing and rape. ABANDONED


Dark Desires

What's up, everybody? I know I should be finishing Once Bitten Twice shy.. but I'm suffering writers block as far as that project goes. Consider it on a short period of hiatus.

I would like to dedicate this fic to Fairyhome2000, who inspired me with her story the problem with orange, to go trolling through all of the old DBZ lemons I used to type dealing with Saiyan puberty and reworking them to fit our favorite Azarath native, But I'm not sure whether Lady Fairyhome (you like that, don't you P) would appreciate that, as this is a fairly graphic bit of writing, perhaps just one slash short of NC17. Also, there is a bit of disturbing violence intermixed with sensuality, so it's a bit... dark, maybe along the lines of Fuck you like an Animal by Nine Inch Nails. Also, please note this is a one shot. Oh, and if I suck really bad at the dark stuff, sorry. This is my first one in which I've tried to be as dismal as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, much to my dismay, and probably to the surprise of anyone still reading this.

Note: For the uninitiated, Victor Stone is Cyborg's real name.

"Victor, what are you doing!?" she cried, as the large Titan roughly pressed her up against a wall.

"Just what you really want, Rae." He whispered, a smirk playing across his sharp features. Raven let out a squeak of surprise as she felt his large, powerful hands begin pawing at her, his right hand cupping her round breast and the other tracking up her inner left thigh.

"No! STOP!" She whimpered feeling the heat in her body fan from her belly to her loins and breast. The slightly older teen only smiled in response and pressed his lips to hers. She groaned as the heat intensified and began to focus betwixt her powerful thighs. She let out a surprised moan as Victors fingers easily tore away the fabric of her leotard and began to play on her sex with his digits.

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered roughly, pressing his fingers against her a bit rougher in emphasis. Raven answered with a loud moan as she climaxed...

Raven awoke with a start, shooting up from her once supine state. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She slowly brought a delicate hand up to her brow, splaying her fingers across her face.

"Not again..." she moaned, noting her unusually damp sheets. Slowly, she crawled out of her bed and gathered up the soiled sheets and extracted herself from her equally soaked leotard. Then using a burst of static energy, she incinerated them, watching as even the ashes were dissolved into nothing.

"Not again..." she repeated. It was the fifth time this week alone. She slowly trudged down the hall to bathroom, wearing a robe with towel in hand along with a few other toiletries. She lay her morning supplies down on the counter and climbed into the shower, laying her pale face against the side of the showers wall as she turned the water on at its hottest setting. It was already far too late for a cold shower to fix this mess. She sighed as she began to recap the most recent events of the week. Her native land was in the eight moon cycle, when the planet burned red with energies that spread out into infinity. The energies awakened carnal urges within every Azarathian, and she was no exception. Essentially, she was in heat. And each night was filled with lewd dreams of Victor Stone.

Sometimes, he was the aggressor, forcing her into submissive positions. But more and more often as of late, it was _Raven_ who was the aggressor, taking what her body desired by force. Sometimes it even had more disturbing aspects of violence as in the throes of passion, she would dream of cutting him or biting him, drawing blood, an ephemeral ecstasy contained in the arterial leaking of her lover. She shivered even in the warmth of the shower. Victor himself had not made things much better. A few months before hand, he had discovered a way to essentially re-grow his body through a special type of cloning, his body being the first and last product of genome research. So now, he had a human body, albeit with the strengths of his cybernetic one. And it drew the attention of her hormone driven body immediately. As far as her instincts were concerned, he was a perfect specimen for the procreation of hybrid Azarathian children- natural physical prowess, high intelligence, and he wasn't hard on the eyes either. It probably didn't help that she'd kissed him once. It had been about three ago, after a battle with the H.A.E.Y.P. The little punks had robbed a bank, and in Vic's words, they had to "regulate". The battle had gone.. eh, Okay, but Victor had four long gashes in his chest. They weren't deep enough to be life threatening, and he seemed more livid than hurt. But the sight of his ruby red blood dripping across his muscular body had damn near driven her to rape him then and there. In a compromise, she'd kissed him. And thus, was part of why her body chose him.

"So what can I do about it...?" she wondered aloud. She had wandered back to her room in a daze, trying to distance herself from both her emotions and her urge to go find and rape Victor Stone where he stood. To her dismay, they had practice today.. and she was partnered with Vic. And that wasn't the worst of it, Oh no. Robin had insisted, rather vehemently, on hand to hand practice for this very day. Raven sighed as she flopped onto her bed, the clean smell of fresh linen wafting up from it. She had tried to get out of training, but he wasn't having it. Raven buried her head deeper into the pillows as unbidden thoughts of a familiar one time cybernetic began invading her mind again.

"Why, oh why did it have to start now...?" she muttered to the pillows. They didn't answer, as expected. She sighed and rolled over in her bed. From what her mother said, it shouldn't have happened until she was nineteen. She had just turned seventeen a few months ago. And this would be happening twice a year until she was fifty. She groaned again before getting up.

"What can I do to fix this...?!" she shouted suddenly, dark energy swirling out of her eyes and exploding her pillows.

"Uh.. I'll come back later..." wafted in from the door way. She turned in surprise at the sound of his voice. Victor stood in the doorway, looking a little worried. Unbidden desires assailed her psyche again, barely being deflected by her training. Raven let out a groan as her body let its frustration be known.

"Rae.. you a'ight, Shortie?" Victor asked, stepping closer to her.

"I'm fine Victor, just go!" she shouted, pushing him out of her door. It was all she could do to keep from taking what she wanted.. No, what her _body_ wanted, she reasoned.

Victor Stone stood at the door to Ravens room, looking utterly confused. He'd come up to tell her that lunch was ready, and in turn got freaked on. He shrugged, smiling to himself wryly.

"I just don't get that girl" he chuckled, walking down the hall. Regardless of Rae's mood swings, he was in a damn good mood himself. The T-car was purring like a kitten. The Titans Security system was running optimally, and no one was trashing Jump city. How sweet was that?

He considered leaving as Raven instructed... No, Ordered him to , but in truth he wanted to hang out with his favorite goth. He could handle a few heavy objects being flung at him. He pressed the panel next to Ravens door and walked in again, ready to be smashed with a dresser.

_Hmmm? Where is Raven? _He thought, looking around. The room appeared to be darker than it was when he'd first walked in a moment ago.

"How odd. Rae, where you at?" he asked the darkness of the room, believing shed phased out of her room to go somewhere. He sighed and had started out of the room when he heard Ravens voice, raspy and filled with an under tone of need.

"Mmm.. Victor.. why do you tease me like this..."

An alarm went off in Victor's head, screaming for him to get his black ass in gear and get the hell out of that girls room. But he ignored it. Something was obviously wrong with Rae, and he wanted to know what.

Unfortunately for him, he would not be getting an explanation. He saw her optic orbs light up, a bright luminescent white before she struck, knocking him flat on his back. He felt the air decompress from his lungs explosively.

"Rae, what the hell!?" he cried as soon as he regained his composure. He tried to sit up and felt her boot slam on his chest, pressing him down on her cold, carpet-less floor.

_She really should get some carpet put in here. It'd cut down on the heating bill.. What the fuck am I saying?! She might be trying to kill me!_ He thought, a momentary sense of delirium blowing through his mind due to odd fluctuations of Rae's energy.

His eyes widened in the dark as he felt her drop down to her knees next to him and straddled his chest.

"I need you Victor.. Whether you want to help me or not..." she hissed, her voice and proximity sending shivers down his spine.

"Uh.. Okay. But Raven, for future reference, this is not how you ask for a favor!" he said, attempting to get up. He was surprised by the strength of her slender hand she managed to hold him in place with it alone.

"I'm afraid you don't understand, _shortie._ You will help me right here, and now.." she purred before ripping off his shirt. He winced slightly as he felt her long finger nails scrape down his chiseled form and draw blood.

"How the hell am I supposed to help you if I'm half naked!?" he asked when he felt her tug his baggy jeans down with her powers. He could feel his face go flush and the rest of the blood divert elsewhere when she started in on his boxers.

"Poor Victor. Your just so late. I'll clue you in. Your going to help me by laying still and letting me fuck your brains out." She hissed, cleaving her nails across his flesh again, drawing out a surprised squawk of pain. "Oh, and you'll bleed for me.. Oh yes, you'll bleed..." she whispered, grinning maniacly. Without even a second thought, she turned on the lights with her powers. She wanted to see the crimson tears his body shed. She wanted to feel the claret splash her flesh as she writhed atop his agonizing body. Even as she mounted Victor and began to drive herself up and down, she realized where the unnatural blood lust came from. From her demonic side. She cried even as she hurt hurt him and began to beg for forgiveness as she did what she did, hurting, then pleasuring then hurting... She let out a cry of pleasure and pain as she pumped down on his shaft. Cyborg groaned as the exact same sensations rippled through his body and cried out as he exploded in the woman on top of him.

_I should hate her.._ he thought, staring up at the shivering weeping form that lay on him. The lights to her room had gone dark again, and their sweaty forms still lay on the floor. It was nearly eight in the morning, hours after the rape had begun. Shadows played evil games on the wall as Victor watched on, trying to build up the rage required to hurt the woman who'd taken his manhood from him for reasons unknown. He tried to be enraged at her audacity to apologize in the act and keep going.

_I should hate her...For raping me. I should hate her But I can't.I can't hate her because..._

He gently brushed a strand of purple hair out of her eyes and kissed her fore head.

_I love her.._

Well that was sudden, no? Lemme know what you thought, but no flames. I murder flamers in their sleep.


End file.
